A Christmas In The Berkshires
by AnonymousDH
Summary: Gift to Gerlie for Secret Santa. Future fic. Donna and Harvey celebrating Christmas in the Berkshires.


_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! and in specific, GERLIE.. My #DA Secret Santa!_

 _A future Christmas Fic of Darvey celebrating the holiday in The Berkshires :) Hope you like it. - M_

* * *

 **A Christmas in the Berkshires**

* * *

 **December 22** **rd**

He enters the room and quietly walks over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge he notices her turning around. A soft smile growing on his lips when the two big hazel eyes stare back at him. He brushes her auburn locks out of her face, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy," she whispers. "Yeah, princess," he answers, looking back at his four year old daughter. "Will Santa be able to find us?" the little girl asks, her eyes still wide she patiently waits for her father to answer. "What?" he whispers, not entirely sure why she's asking this. "Santa knows we live here, but you said we're going to another house with Christmas, so does Santa know we'll be there?"

"Of course. Santa knows where we'll be," he answers. "How?" she asks and he swallows for a moment. He knew kids always liked to ask questions, he was prepared for the 'why's' but hers were always how. That three letter word her mother threw in his direction one time years ago and it still manages to get him off-guard.

"How," he repeats nearly inaudible. "Uhm.. Daddy sent a letter to Santa to tell him where we'll be this Christmas," he improvises, letting his hand run over his daughter's arm. "He knows, honey. I'm sure," he adds to convince her. "How can you be sure he read it?" the four year old counters and he smiles softly, recognising the lawyer he is in his daughter.

"Because if he didn't read it," Harvey starts again. "Mrs. Claus did and she'd tell him. Mrs. Claus knows everything," he smiles and the girl falls silent for a moment. She bites, her lip clearly thinking about her father's words. "Like mommy?" she asks then and Harvey chuckles softly. "Exactly like mommy," he whispers, leaning forward he places another kiss on his daughter's cheek before he pushes himself off the bed again. "Sleep tight, princess."

* * *

 **December 23** **rd**

He looks to his right, his hand falling onto her leg, briefly squeezing when she looks in his direction. The redhead smiles at her husband, her hand covering his, she looks over her left shoulder to the backseat of the car. Both their children strapped into car seats. Gordon, the youngest, mostly quietly playing with one of his toys, giggling from time to time. Amanda on the other hand is singing along to the Christmas music on the radio.

She briefly looks back at Harvey who smiles at her before he hums along too. "Mom," Amanda chirps then, leaning forward in her chair. Her hand tapping against her mother's shoulder. "Are we there yet?" the little girl asks. Donna's mouth drops a little and her upcoming comments about how good the kids had been now not pronounced. Harvey chuckles softly, patting her knee again before he brings his hand back to the steering wheel.

"Where almost there, honey," Donna answers her daughter, looking at her again. Giving her a small encouraging smile in the process. "How long is almost?" the mini-Donna asks now and Harvey grins looking at his daughter from the rear view mirror. "Half an hour," he answers, looking ahead again, he turns right onto Main Street.

"That's not almost," Amanda objects, crossing her arms in the process she puts on a pout. Donna swallows, biting her lip when she watches her daughter put on a little show. She really is quite the actress, a real mini-Donna. "Let's play a game, okay?" Donna suggests, briefly tickling her daughter's leg. "I spy?" Amanda sighs softly, knowing she isn't going to win this argument anyway. "Okay, but dad has to play too."

"I.. " he mumbles, looking at her again through the mirror. "Okay, I will," he gives in then. "I spy something red," he speaks, softly smirking to himself. "You always pick red," Amanda whines a little and he briefly looks over his shoulder to her. "I don't," he mumbles, his eyes meeting those of his wife when he turns around again. Donna just nods, agreeing to their daughter's statement. "Well," he starts again. "What can I say, it's my favourite colour," he answers, his words making Donna smile.

"Mom's hair," Amanda guesses then and he chuckles softly. "No," he shakes his head. "Amanda's hair," Donna continues, making Harvey smile once again. "Nope," he counters looking in the mirror again, he watches his daughter's face fall into a soft frown as she's thinking. Her little head turning from left to right, she takes in the car around them. "Gordon's jeans," she mumbles then, staring at her father.

He sees her eyes widen in anticipation. "You got it," he lies, originally having one of the dashboard buttons in mind, but the smile his daughter is sporting is definitely worth losing. "My turn, my turn," the girl chirps, looking around again. "I spy.. I spy," she mumbles, biting her lip when she thinks again. "Something blue."

.

Donna fixes her daughter's coat, pulling the beanie over her head before she removes the safety belt. The four year old jumps out of the car and into the snow with a loud giggle. Harvey smiles, hugging his wife from behind. He kisses her cheek. "If you get Gordon, I'll get our suitcases," he suggests, playfully patting Donna on her butt he walks to the trunk. Smiling at his daughter once more, he pulls out the bags.

Donna smiles at her son. Holding him close, she carries him on her hip while they walk over to the house. "Look snow everywhere," she mumbles, pointing in the distance with the boy's hand. "Snow," Gordon repeats and she smiles, nodding. "Yes," she kisses his head, looking up again she calls for the four year old to follow them inside the house Harvey rented for them to spend the holidays in.

"Wow," both redheads mumble at the same time as they step inside. Donna's head crooked to the back she takes in the large open space, the old beams and finally the enormous Christmas tree near the fire place. "It's.. it's.." the girl mumbles, staring at it with her mouth left agape, she walks around it to take it all in. Harvey merely drops the bags he was holding, in complete awe of the way the play was decorated upon his request.

"That's.." he mumbles, walking up next to Donna who puts the two year old down on the ground, letting the boy run off after his sister. "Finally a Christmas tree big enough for your balls," she whispers, smirking when she hears him sigh and sees him roll his eyes. He pulls her closer, their eyes locking, he lets his hand move to her head. He removes the white beanie from her head, his cold fingers caressing her glowing cheek. But neither of them ever felt cold near the other.

His index finger hooking under her chin, he lifts her head a little. Looking her in the eye before he covers her lips with hers in a gentle kiss. "Like it," he mumbles when he pulls back, still holding her close in his arms. "It's called the Playhouse." Her eyebrows raise for a moment and he grins, shaking his head and pressing his lips against hers again. "Not what I meant, but –"

Her laugh interrupting his sentence, she lets her head rest against his shoulder instead. "Why is called the Playhouse," she whispers then and he smiles because he know finally gets to explain why he picked this location in The Berkshires for them to celebrate the holidays in. "Because this used to be a theatre," he smirks, signalling the room around them. Pleased with himself for organising it, the smile on her lips worth having to keep it a secret for the past few weeks.

"I assume it's no coincidence we're only a town away from Shakespeare & Company?" she whispers then and he shakes his head. "No that's not a coincidence," he counters. "We're going there tonight," he adds, seeing her mouth drop a little in surprise. "I got us a babysitter, so it will be just you and me," he pulls her closer. "On a date."

She nods smiling, lost for words. All she can do is wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him again. "I love you," she whispers on his lips after, her head resting against his. A little tug on her shirt bringing them back to reality. "Can we hang our stockings now?" Amanda asks. Jumping up and down she points at the empty fire place.

Donna smiles, stepping out of his embrace. "Okay," she mumbles, finally removing her winter coat. He helps himself and his kids out of theirs while Donna places the bag on the large couch. Unzipping it, she pulls out the four stockings. Handing them to the little girl. Harvey lifts Gordon up, taking the boy's stocking from his daughter's hand. He follows her lead to the fireplace, helping his kids hang them.

"Will Santa find us now?" she mumbles, the little boy repeating the word 'Santa'. "He will," Harvey comments, letting his hand run over Amanda's head. "And if he doesn't, daddy will sue him," he adds. "You can't sue Santa," Amanda mumbles back, making him look at her again. "Then he'll put us on the naughty list." He chuckles softly, letting his gaze slip from his daughter to his son. "Never," he whispers.

.

He opens the door for her again, letting her enter first. His hand soon finding the small of her back, he helps her out of her coat. Placing it aside, he smiles at his wife. "I loved it," she whispers, her hand reaching for his, she lets his digits slip between hers. Holding his hand they both walk down to the living room to thank the baby sitter.

Hearing the door fall shut again, he pulls her closer under his arm. Walking both of them over to a bedroom, he quietly opens the door. Smiling softly he looks at the two kids sound asleep, his gaze drifting off to her again. He smiles at Donna, kissing her temple and he guides her back to the living room. "Remember that giant tub in our room," he whispers in her ear and she giggles a little.

"Harvey there's a window .." she mumbles in protest, his breath warm on her skin. "With no one to see us," he counters kissing the crook of her neck. "And the kids are asleep," he mumbles, his hand sneaking behind her back. He starts to undo the zipper of her dress. "Just my gorgeous wife, me and a bubble bath," he adds with a smirk.

She laughs, placing her hands on his cheeks. Bringing him closer, she kisses him again. "You do make a compelling argument," she whispers back and he smirks, reaching for her hand. "I know."

* * *

 **December 24** **th**

Amanda laughs, running around in the cold snow. Ducking again when another snow ball comes in her direction. "Dad," she giggles when he lifts his little girl up, his gloves sticky with snow, he touches her nose and she squirms in his arms. "That's cold," she giggles and he laughs.

"You know what's cold?" he counters, smirking he throws a look in Donna's direction. "No.." she mumbles, taking a step back, her head shaking from left to right when he walks towards them. Gordon following them in tow. He places the four year old back on the ground. "Go get your mom," he mumbles to the two kids who run off to the redhead.

Four little arms pushing against her legs, the redhead tumbles down in the snow. The two kids climbing on top of her instantly, she wraps her arms around her two kids. Holding them close. "Let's make snow angels," she suggests then, letting the kids roll off of her again, she explains how they should move their arms and legs.

Harvey smiles, shaking his head he watches his family play in the snow. Licking his lips once, he steps forward to them, stopping just between her feet. He crooks his head, extending his hand to his wife. Donna laughs, taking his hand. She pretends to pull him in her direction, but he doesn't budge. Pulling her up instead, he wraps his left arm around her. Holding her close.

Kissing her cheek, he rubs his hand over her arm when she shivers inside his embrace. "We should get inside and warm up," she whispers looking at the two kids making more and more snow angels, shivering herself again. He hugs her tighter. "I know something," he teaser her, his lips warm against her skin. She bites her tongue, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Your kids are cold," she nudges her arm in his side and he swallows giving in. "Yeah ok, never mind," he mumbles pressing another kiss against her cheek before he lets go of her. Calling the kids, he lets his hands move over their heads, guiding them back towards the house. He helps them inside, telling his daughter to take off her snowy coat and boots. He helps his son out of his outdoor garment, telling both of them to crawl on the couch with a blanket he slowly gets back up.

Undoing his own coat, his gaze drifts to Donna. Watching her suggestively remove her coat, he groans a little removing his scarf while watching her make her way to the kitchen. He passes the couch, tugging the two kids in and handing Amanda her favourite picture book, he kisses both of them on the top of their head before he follows Donna to the large kitchen where she's making four cups of hot chocolate.

He steps closer to her, letting his arms sneak around her waist. He hugs her from behind, leaving feather light kisses from her shoulder to her ear. "You did that on purpose.." he whispers, his fingers fidgeting with her sweater, slipping his hand against her side, she freezes on the spot. Throwing her head back against his chest, she laughs. "I did no such thing."

He turns her around in his arms, shaking his head slowly when he looks at her again. Both of them smiling, because they both know exactly what he meant. Letting her hands slip over his chest and around his neck, she brings him even closer. Her nose brushing past his, her lips soon covering his.

Her head resting against his, they both look at their kids on the couch. Snuggled up together under a blanket, the little boy looking wide eyed at his sister when she tries to read him her book. Harvey looks at his wife again, softly smiling. "Can you believe we made them," he whispers and she smiles, kissing him again. "I can."

They stay quiet for a while, both just looking at the other. "Maybe," she whispers quietly a couple of seconds later and he looks at her, a small frown on his face. His head crooked. "I didn't say anything," he whispers but smiles back regardless. "I know," she whispers back, more about how she knew what he was thinking than agreeing to his statement. She just kisses him again.

.

Donna hands Amanda the plate with cookies they baked earlier that afternoon. Following her daughter with a glass of milk, they both place it on the coffee table next to the tree. Lifting her daughter in her arms, she sits down next to Harvey who's playing with Gordon. Normally he would have been asleep, but they wanted their kids to do this together for Christmas.

Amanda chooses the first song they all sing and Gordon mumbles the word 'jingle' twice, making both Donna and Harvey look at each other in surprise. "Guess we have to sing that one too," Harvey mumbles, smiling at their son. His sentence barely pronounced Amanda already dancing around again while singing 'Jingle Bells.'

.

She lifts her head from his shoulder, her hand pressing against his chest. "I'm going to check on the kids," she whispers, pushing herself up. He sighs a little, reluctantly letting her go, he instantly misses her warmth. Sitting back up, he reaches forward for one of the cookies. Eating it, he takes a few sips from the glass of milk while he waits for the redhead to return.

"They're sound asleep," she announces and he smirks, patting the couch next to him again. She shakes her head. "You should get the gifts from the car," she whispers, making him sigh a little. He pushes himself up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders he mumbles a fine and kisses the top of her head, before he walks off.

Returning with a bag full of presents soon after, he laughs seeing Donna eat the cookies as well. She helps him place the gifts under the tree, shaking her head as she notices how many extra gifts he'd bought their kids. He always liked spoiling them. "There," she smiles, placing the last small gift in Amanda's stocking, "all done."

He shakes his head, signalling for her to come closer. His arms slipping around her waist, his hands holding her at her side. "You've got something for me," she whispers and he smiles nodding. "I sure do," he counters with a kiss. "I thought we said no gifts," she teases him, her fingers tracing his muscled arms. "We did," he mumbles, "but you know how I feel about rules."

"I sure do," she whispers, letting him kiss her again. "Besides," he mumbles, pulling her body flush against his, "you don't have to wait for Christmas to get this." She smirks at his words, her hands starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Once a year would be pretty sad," she counters pushing him towards the couch behind them.

"Exactly," he whispers, letting himself fall down. His hands reaching for her sides when she sits down on his lap. Her hands sliding down over his torso between exchanging slow kisses, her hand moves over his groin and back to his belt. "In that case," she whispers, pulling the zipper of his pants down. "I'd better unwrap my present."

* * *

 **December 25** **th**

He opens his eyes, smiling when he sees the redhead still sleeping besides him. He kisses her cheek, pulling her closer in his embrace. "Merry Christmas," he whispers and she smiles a little, slowly opening her eyes she just looks at him while she turns around. "Merry Christmas," she whispers in return.

He brushes a loose strand of her auburn locks out of her face. "You're so beautiful," he whispers and she feels her entire stomach flutter, a blush creeping over her cheeks. He smiles, turning on his side, he hovers above her. "You are," he whispers giving her a quick kiss on her lips to empower his words, his lips soon moving over her cheek to her ear, whispering more adjectives in her ear.

She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck she holds him close. Squirming on her spot when his hand moves over her side to his hip. She mumbles his name in a lame attempt of a protest, his eyes flicker up to meet hers for a moment. "You already gave me my Christmas present last night," she whispers and he laughs. "It's reusable," he counters bringing himself closer towards her, a smirk smile forming on his lips when he notices she trying not to laugh.

"That's so environmentally friendly of you," she counters with a laugh. He merely shakes his head, giving up on the witty comments. There's only one thing he wants right now and that's her. "Let me show you how friendly I can be," he whispers. He kisses her laugh away before he pulls the sheets over his head and kisses his way down over her body, her giggles soon replaced by soft moans.

.

She wraps her night robe around her body, flashing her bra in his direction one last time she hears him groan. Putting on a pair of Christmas leggings, she tosses him his ugly sweater and sweat pants. Patting her hand on the edge of the bed. "Get up, Specter," she orders when she walks past him to the hallway. He groans one more time. Pulling his boxers back up and the sweater over his head. He skips through the room, trying to push his leg through the sweat pants.

Donna laughs, watching him struggle. He crooks his head, tying the cords of his pants when he walks past her. "You're impossible," he whispers and she turns on her heel, her mouth dropping a little. "That's my line," she whispers following him down the stairs. "What are you going to do about it?" he counters, turning around on the floor.

She comes to an halt on the last step, her hands landing on her hips. She sways them to the right, pretending to be annoyed. He merely lifts her up, swirling her around in his arms and slowly brings her back to the ground until both of them sway around the living room on a song he hums. "I love you," he whispers then, just looking at her when they both come to a halt. "I love you too," she whispers before kissing him.

Their little moment interrupt by a set of giggles. He looks to left staring at two pair of hazel eyes. "Looks like they're awake," Donna whispers and he nods, smiling. "Sure does," he mumbles, giving his wife another kiss before they walk over to the kids.

"Dad!" Amanda exclaims running over to him, he lifts her up. "Yeah, princess," he mumbles, holding her close when she hugs him. "Santa found us," she chirps enthusiastically, her little arm pointing at all the gifts under the tree. Harvey smiles, his gaze drifting from his daughter to Donna and their son who are sitting on the couch. "Told you he'd get my letter."

"No," Amanda shakes her head. "No?" he repeats looking at her slightly confused, before he sits down on the couch as well. "I think Mrs. Claus read it and told him to come here," she counters. "Why do you think that?" Harvey asks, letting go of his daughter who lets herself fall on the couch in between her parents. "Because mom always reads your letters and tells you where to go," she answers with a bright smile. Rolling off the couch before either of her parents can comment, she runs back to the gifts again. "Can we unwrap them now?" she asks.

"Of course," Donna answers, placing the two year old Gordon on the ground too. The young boy follows his sister, his little hands tearing the paper of the first gift Amanda slides in his direction. Harvey wraps his arm around his wife, pulling her closer they watch their kids smiles grow brighter and brighter. "Hey Amanda," Harvey calls for his daughter. She looks at him in an instant. "I think I saw one last present waiting for you at the entrance."

"What?" the little girl mumbles, a mixture of confusion and excitement written over her face. "Go take a look," he mumbles, crooking his head in the direction of the door. "Ooooh," the happy couple hears their daughter exclaim. "A puppy! A puppy!" she chirps, petting the brown Labrador with a red bow on his collar.

"Harv," Donna mumbles, a little bit in shock when she now sees both her kids running around with the newest family member. "What," he shrugs his shoulders, "she really wanted a puppy," he mumbles and Donna rolls her eyes at how the girl has him wrapped around her little finger. She could ask for a pony or a car and get it.

"Mike's not going to like this," she whispers with a smile and he laughs. "He isn't our puppy," Harvey counters, pulling her closer again. Both of them smiling at the memories of when their surrogate son still used to work at the firm. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Specter," he whispers, his hand reaching for hers. She lets his digits slip between hers. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Specter."

 **The end.**

 _HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!_


End file.
